


Acting… Reversed

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: When acting helps achieve what you really want, not what you thought you wanted.





	Acting… Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-06-17 12:36am to 01:08pm

''I'm not playing your boyfriend, Atobe.''

''Please.''

''Did you just…''

''Yes.''

''And you can't ask anyone else?''

Both captains looked about. Apart from their own teams there were of course the members of the other competitors, some of which Atobe at least seemed to know better than him but, truth be told, even Tezuka couldn't imagine anyone but himself at Atobe's side during this seemingly so important event, not when it came to non-embarrassing behavior, etiquette and at least a bit of business sense. 

Tezuka sighed audibly but then made his decision based on their almost friendship. Almost because both hadn't bothered finding out what it actually was that they had. Then a look passed between them, saying everything they would not articulate in public. 

***

''One more sentence of how good we look together or how proud your parents can be and I'm going to do something I'll surely regret. Besides, when did your mystery person become your lover anyway?''

Atobe looked over, thinking about the right thing to say but resigned himself to the truth instead.

''To the first, I know what you mean. To the second, I have no idea.''

Tezuka closed his eyes. It was refreshing to not have Atobe refer to himself as 'ore-sama' all the time and the evening itself had been interesting enough - for a while. By now all of this was very hard work. Much harder than any training session he'd endured. 

Feeling watched Tezuka opened his eyes again, meeting Atobe's and finding resignation in them. 

''I think we should call it a night. But in order to get there we will need something that will give me an out. Everything else, at least tonight, will be socially inacceptable and I can't do that to my parents.''

''And what comes to mind?''

They were silent for a long while but then Tezuka's eyes finally filled with determination.

''Let's go back. I promise we'll be out of here before the clock strikes twelve.''

Atobe smiled.

''Like Cinderella?''

''No shoe and no left-behind prince.''

''I could be a prince.''

''I'm sure you could, Atobe. But we're still leaving before twelve.''

''Twelve.''

***

''I can't believe you actually did that!''

''I can't believe you didn't know how to respond!''

''It's not like I had time to train for this.''

''Since when do you need to train for something as natural as that?''

''What about first timers then? Not everything comes natural to everyone.''

''Atobe…''

''Besides, it's not something I could have expected to happen…''

''Keigo!''

That at least stopped the string of words giving Tezuka the opportunity he needed to cover the other's lips with his own once again. When they parted this time both their eyes were clouded and it took Tezuka more than a few seconds to reign himself in. Smiling at the now pink lips, Tezuka let his head fall to Atobe's shoulder, feeling an arm come around his torso almost immediately. 

So much for the evening that was so utterly important. But now it would finally commence into something personally meaningful, making everything they had had to endure worth it. Even the business conversations which - to relatively young adults - were never fun, if ever. As for other things, those would have to be decided when the time came. And it would come. They would make sure of it.


End file.
